


In Which Jean Loses Control of His Body

by sciamachy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Involuntary Movements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachy/pseuds/sciamachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or The One Time Eren Isn't as Innocent as Jean Thought He Is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jean Loses Control of His Body

**Author's Note:**

> in response to snkkink misc meme prompt: The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows  
> i actually got Hanker Sore (adj. finding a person so attractive it actually kinda pisses you off) and planned to add it as a chapter on Friction but then bunny ran away from me. i am most displeased because now i need to write another one.
> 
> also, it has nothing to do with being pissed off.

  
The moment Jean started to really notice, things in his immediate vicinity also started to get broken. It had a slow build up and Jean will never acknowledge it until, really, it had no choice but to ram into Jean like a rampaging titan and bite him in the ass.  
  
It started when everybody was out on one of Rose's forest, paired up with one another and armed only with a small paper and a straw basket with small rations of food and survival necessities. The task was to collect a list of things written in their paper and survive within the duration of three days. It wasn't so bad though if, say, one gets paired up with that pretty Christa or the quietly fierce Mikasa but no.  
  
It was just Jean's luck that he gets Eren Jeager for a partner. For three days. (He thinks he could've been a titan is his previous life because nobody deserves such torture, honestly.)  
  


* * *

  
Day One:  
  
The two of them were walking around the southern part of the forest. This time, it was Eren's turn to have the straw basket and actively search while Jean would be the passive second eyes. They were looking for a rabbit's foot, probably a preserved little appendage that was bottled like those that were typically sold back in the town market for luck.   
  
Jean was prodding a suspicious looking tree root using a dried tree branch in his hands and waiting to see if some part would cave in and reveal something - anything, because a reason to one-up Eren was always welcome - while the other was busy prowling in a particularly thick section of bushes. He continues to push and poke around for a while but when nothing happens, he sighs and turns to the source of disgruntled sounds, opening his mouth to call for the other-  
  
"Ha!" Eren emerges from the undergrowth, a small glass in hand and a triumphant smile on his face. He looks stupid with smudges of dirt on his face, lips stretched wide over white teeth and all bright eyes shining in obvious satisfaction while looking at straight at him.  
  
-crack goes the tree branch.  
  
Jean looks at his hand and the broken piece of branch in slight irritation (and, though he doesn't want to admit, confusion).  
  
  


* * *

  
Day Two:  
  
Their basket was one item short of being full.   
  
But dark was closing in, light slowly receding from the setting sun and prompting the both of them to settle down and continue the hunt tomorrow. They choose a place between two large tree roots, dumping their things in the innermost part of their makeshift cave.  
  
Eren starts piling up the remnants of Jean's 8th dried branch in front, choosing two rocks to begin the process of building a fire for the night. Jean himself was busy preparing their food, opening two canned sausages and rummaging for chopsticks. He pulls one out, Eren's, and feels for his...   
  
"Hey, Jean, is the food ready yet?"  
  
"Did you pack up the chopsticks?"  
  
"I did with mine because you wouldn't give me yours." Eren snorts and Jean lets out a strangled noise. "Why?"  
  
Normally, Jean has no qualms at eating his food barehanded. Unfortunately for him, the last pool of water they've stumbled upon was hours ago and he doesn't want to think about the places he put his hands on since then. Annoyed and a little disgruntled, he doesn't bother replying and instead tries to thoroughly wipe his hands on his shirt.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
Jean looks over, the campfire highlighting the curious frown on Eren's face. The expression was nothing new but somehow, with firelight dancing on his features and creating shadows at just the right places, Eren looks enchan-  
  
Riiiip.  
  
"You tore your shirt."  
  
Now Jean was positively pissed. He just didn't know at whom.  
  
  


* * *

  
Day Three:  
  
They were the fourth pair to finish. They handed their basket of items and their collector spares a moment to raise a brow at Jean's state before congratulating them at their success. He shoos them away and orders them to wait and do whatever they want until the task officially ends. Since they did finish early, it leaves them with a few hours to kill before they are allowed to go back to the barracks.  
  
They head towards the waiting area, exhausted and, in Jean's case, looking abused compared to Eren's condition. When they arrived, Eren headed straight to Mikasa and Sasha who was sitting off on one side. Jean looks around and seeing no one he was particularly familiar with was there yet (with the exception of Reiner and his partner but yeah they look intimate so no thanks), opts to follow Eren.  
  
"Oh? What happened to you?" Sasha snickers, eyeing Jean's tattered shirt and the few bruises littering his arms. Mikasa runs a glance before completely dismissing him and turning back on her whispered conversation with Eren.  
  
Jean bristles.  
  
"I was careless." He grunts, sitting down at the unoccupied chair across Eren. Not that he would ever admit that his brain pauses functioning and he experiences involuntary movements whenever he takes a good look at Eren though.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, you look like you've been raped."  
  
Jean splutters and his eyes goes directly to Eren who was choking on air, blush rapidly forming on the other's cheeks and-  
  
"Ah!"  
  
He crashes down to the floor, his chair giving away because of his weight and the sudden destruction of one of its support.   
  
Jean frowns at his extended leg in betrayal.  
  
"Hmm." Sasha goes pensive, looking back and forth from Jean to Eren. "Carelessness, huh? What do you think, Mikasa?"  
  
"Denial." Mikasa's quiet voice answers as she helps Eren up and offers half of her seat.  
  
"Denial? What do you mean?" Jean refuses to look anywhere near Eren.  
  
"Nothing," Sasha waves Eren off, "I want to test something."  
  
Jean immediately feels wary.   
  
Sasha pulls Jean and Eren to their feet, positions herself between the two of them before whispering something to Eren. Mikasa watches from the side, wholly indifferent as Sasha puts a hand on Eren's reddening cheek.  
  
Jean mentally clamps an iron fist over his body.  
  
Sasha turns to face him again, Eren directly behind her and quite hidden from his line of sight. Jean doesn't know whether to sigh in relief or pull the other boy back to him (because, obviously, Eren needs saving that's all).  
  
"Here, hold this." She hands him a piece of her chopstick, grinning. Jean looks dubious. "Okay, game!"  
  
Jean glances up just as Sasha sidestepped to reveal a blushing Eren, head slightly bowed and smiling shyly, eyes staring at him through his lashes.   
  
Oh. Who knew he could look so, so-!  
  
"I knew it!" Sasha crows happily, snapping Jean out of his dazed gaze and clapping Eren in the back. "I told you he's totally into you!"  
  
She takes the broken pieces from Jean's clenched fist and pushes him to Eren's space. He stumbles at the sudden force, Eren taking hold of his arms to steady him while still looking like a blushing maiden of all things.  
  
"Ow!" Eren yelps, releasing him and clutching his shin.   
  
Jean unapologetically extracts his suddenly outstretched foot.  
  
"Well, tough love, I guess." Sasha looks on before taking Mikasa's hand and pulling, "we'll leave you two now, try to keep it in your pants!" The other people look but turns away again. They're used to them.  
  
"Wait!" Jean half yells but he was ignored, Sasha chattering Mikasa's ear off as the door swings shut behind them.  
  
"Do you need help?"   
  
"No." Jean glances at Eren before turning away. He'd probably injure the other boy or himself if he lingers too long. "And I'm sorry." He gruffly adds as he settles back down on his seat. From his periphery, he sees Eren nods in response.  
  
"It's okay. We just need you to get used to, uh, me."  
  
"We?" He turns his head to look but Eren was suddenly settling on his lap, legs on either side of his and hands cupping Jean's face so that they were eye-to-eye and really, really near.  
  
Jean involuntarily jerks and shudders. Eren grins when he scowled.  
  
"Yeah, we." Eren winks at him and Jean's lower half experiences a mild spasm before he manages to be still.  
  
"Fine. Do your worst."  
  
Neither notices as the remaining people in the room starts to shuffle out the door. Nor do they notice the two pairs of eyes observing from outside the window.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Eren owes me three bread for this." Sasha whispers conspiratorially.   
  
  



End file.
